


Aziraphale Is Just Not Himself When He's Hungry

by NotTotallyReal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But they are switches, Crowley has a praise kink, Crowley hisses when he's overwhelmed, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Other, discreetly described handjob in the beginning, mild strength kink, oh that amazing statue in Crowley's flat, really mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal
Summary: Aziraphale has had enough of Crowley being in charge and taking care of him. Not that it isn't wonderful, but his demon needs to be taken care of too. The angel decides to be more dominant, so he can keep Crowley still long enough for Aziraphale to tell him how much he loves him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Aziraphale Is Just Not Himself When He's Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this my first time writing smut and I chickened out halfway through so this isn't heavy duty smut, sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Aziraphale moans, long and low, the decadent sound causing Crowley to tremble. The angel's head falls back against the wall and he pants, his eyelids delicately fluttering closed. He trembles slightly as Crowley tucks him back into trousers that are once again perfectly creased.

Crowley smiles, sharp and savage, and then gets that warm, slightly tingly feeling common after completing a task. It’s really quite nice. It also might be that Crowley is about to come in his pants in three, two, one…

Crowley falls forward, hiding his face in Aziraphale's neck and shuddering as his pants become rather sticky instead of extraordinarily confining. He shifts and groans “Angel” against Aziraphale's pulse, prompting his angel to lift an unsteady hand to Crowley’s head. Aziraphale gently runs his fingers through Crowley’s shoulder-length auburn hair. 

Aziraphale smiles beatifically at the ceiling of their South Downs cottage and thinks about how happy he is. Only a few months ago this would have been unthinkable, but now it's not. Aziraphale can touch Crowley, love him the way he's wanted to for decades. 

But Aziraphale is concerned that Crowley is working too hard in this relationship. The angel likes to be spoiled, of course. But sometimes he wants to spoil Crowley instead. And he really would enjoy seeing Crowley’s face when the demon shakes apart. Crowley’s always hid somewhere: Aziraphale’s neck, underneath his own arm, or by burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale has determined that it is high time he gets to look at Crowley, especially since Crowley is always, always watching him.

Not that Crowley’s hands, Crowley’s mouth, Crowley’s Effort as Aziraphale is held against the wall (really, they should try and make it to the bed sometimes) isn’t filthily divine. But Aziraphale has a hungry flame burning somewhere in his corporation to make Crowley...well, there isn’t really a better way to say it…beg for it. 

He wants Crowley to break into trembling pieces under Aziraphale’s hands so the angel can ever so gently put him back together. Or maybe hold him down to properly taste every last bit of burning skin. Aziraphale feels himself getting a little too interested in this train of thought, and promptly puts it in the back of his mind. He has a wonderful new shipment of rare books coming in that afternoon and he will not be distracted. 

Besides, there will be plenty of time to think about all that later, because Aziraphale’s got a plan forming. Aziraphale wants something, and nothing can stand in his way when he does. 

_Four Days Later_

Aziraphale turns to the last page of his book and smiles softly. He carefully closes it and places it gently on the table next to his armchair. He looks over at Crowley, who is sprawled lazily across their new sofa and scrolling through cat memes. Crowley looks unbelievably tempting, and Aziraphale can’t possibly wait another minute. 

“Dear?”

Crowley looks up and focuses on Aziraphale. He notices Aziraphale’s book is put aside, so he swings his legs around and sits up for a more involved conversation. 

“Yeah, Angel? What is it?”

Aziraphale takes a deep breath and walks over to stand in front of Crowley. 

“Crowley, I want to be in charge. Leading it. Um, dominant.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shoot right up to his hairline as he processes what his Angel said. “What, you mean, er, in bed??”

“Exactly, dear. Is that alright with you?”

Aziraphale moves in close to step between Crowley’s legs. Crowley tilts his head up to see Aziraphale better and gulps. "Nghh."

Aziraphale smiles delightedly and chirrups, “Oh, good. I was hoping you’d say that!”

“What?! How did you, um, how did you know I’d like that, Angel?”

“Oh, little things here and there, dear.”

Crowley scowls, wroth with himself for letting _that_ happen. But...if Aziraphale is serious...well. That's an entirely different matter. But Crowley never goes down without a fight (unless he's going down on Aziraphale) so he protests “No, Angel! I’m supposed to take care of you!”

“Oh, and you do it so well, darling. But I want to take care of you now.”

“Nuh, Angel. You don’t have to do that, really.”

Aziraphale cocks his head and studies the blushing demon. “Crowley, dear. You always do what I ask, yes?”

Crowley looks down and murmurs “Of course, Angel.”

“Well, then. I am asking you to let me take care of you.”

When Crowley still looks hesitant, Aziraphale decides to go all in. He reaches down, gathering most of Crowley’s hair into a fist, and pulls, baring the long column of Crowley’s throat.

“Urghh,” Crowley swallows hard, staring up at the angel with an absolutely delicious expression. He definitely doesn't look that hesitant now. But Aziraphale decides to go a little further and leans down to bring his face closer to Crowley’s.

“Actually, darling. I’m not asking. I’m telling,” Aziraphale growls, just far enough away that he can see Crowley's reaction. It doesn't disappoint. Crowley stares disbelieving at his Angel, then slowly closes his eyes. When he reopens them, they are completely serpentine, golden from edge to edge. He’s breathing hard, and Aziraphale can practically hear his heart beating erratically. 

Aziraphale gives a bastardly smile and leans down further to kiss Crowley. It’s a beautiful scene with the late afternoon sun sneaking in, turning every surface summery warm. An angel stands between a demon’s legs, claiming him as his own. And the demon looks up at the angel with beautiful disbelief in his eyes and worship upon his lips. 

Crowley reaches out to touch Aziraphale, an attempt to try and ground himself. Aziraphale quickly plucks Crowley's hands off and puts them back by the demon’s sides. Crowley tries again, sneaking up the angel’s lower back. Aziraphale tsks lightly and once again puts Crowley’s hands back down. Crowley bides his time, then darts around to grab Aziraphale’s ass. 

Aziraphale lifts one eyebrow in stern disappointment, and Crowley looks chagrined for a moment. Then he smirks and lifts a questioning eyebrow. Aziraphale responds by taking Crowley’s wrists and firmly holding them in his left hand, pulling up a little to make Crowley strain. 

Aziraphale says, “Now, now. Don’t be rude, Crowley. Are you going to be a good boy?”

Crowley’s hips buck up into the air and he blushes an alarming shade of red. Aziraphale mentally pats himself on the back for having an accurate hypothesis regarding the situation of Crowley and praise. 

Aziraphale steps forward and leans a little further down to whisper in Crowley’s ear, “Oh, I think you are going to be a good boy for me. A very, very good boy, aren’t you, love? Because you are good, dearest, so good to me.”

Crowley’s hips once again thrust forward uncontrollably, but this time they come in contact with Aziraphale’s thigh, (which was placed there for exactly this purpose) and he lets out a tremulous little moan. 

Aziraphale sinks forward, putting his knee on the couch cushion between Crowley’s legs. Crowley groans at the very idea that the angel knows exactly what he wants. 

Aziraphale smiles a new smile that Crowley has never seen before, but is startling close to several that he’s imagined the angel having. Aziraphale reminds Crowley, “Now, dear boy. You didn’t quite answer my question. Are you going to be good?” Aziraphale punctuates the last sentence with a sharp tug of Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley submits and babbles, “Yes, yes, I’ll be good, so good, good for you. I want to be good, Angel, Angel, I’ll be good for you. Yes, so good. I’ll be so good, just for you.”

Aziraphale softens, love radiating so strongly off of him Crowley can practically see it. He brings his hands from Crowley’s hair to his jaw, gently caressing the demon’s cheekbone. Crowley blinks slowly, the softest smile on his lips.

“I have a confession, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers as he traces his demon’s features with the lightest touch. 

“Mmm?” Crowley hums, his eyes drifting shut. 

“I’m not sure I want to be really dominant right now, dear.”

Crowley opens his eyes and delicately arches an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale gives him a quick kiss before saying, “I just want to love you how I want to, darling. I didn’t think you’d stay still and let me, so I thought I had to be dominant.” The angel gives the demon his perfected pout, the one that Crowley has never refused. “But I don’t have to do that, right Crowley? You’ll stay where I say and be so very good for me while I show you how much I love you, yes?”

Crowley squirms as his slender fingers curl in Aziraphale’s grip. “Angel,” he murmurs, looking over Aziraphale’s shoulder. His focus drifts back to Aziraphale, and he manages a stilted nod. 

Aziraphale smiles very wide and says, “What was that, love?”

Crowley stares blankly at Aziraphale’s mouth for a few seconds, shakes his head, and grumbles, “Yesss, yesss, Aziraphale. I’ll do it, of courssse I’ll do it.” He melts a little and adds, “When have I ever ssssaid no to you, Angel?”

Aziraphale chirps, “Wonderful!” and snaps his fingers. Crowley finds himself in their bed, Aziraphale straddling his thighs. The angel is looking at Crowley with the same look he has when presented with a top-notch sushi buffet and decides what to partake of first.

Crowley swallows and stares up at his angel with the slightest trepidation, which Aziraphale immediately picks up on. 

“Crowley, this is alright with you, yes? You can say no to me, darling. I won’t mind.”

“No, Angel. It’s alright, I’m just, er, not very good at um, staying still. I just don’t want to...disappoint you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale stops looking so concerned and responds, “Oh, that’s the serpent in you, love. I don’t mind. I’ll just hold you down when needed.”

Crowley’s eyes comically widen as his hips buck up against Aziraphale. 

“Guhhh. Urghh, Angel, Angel, um, yeah.” Crowley’s voice jumps two octaves on the last word and continues through, “That sounds fine, yeah, g-good, mm-hmm.”

Aziraphale tilts his head, studying the demon beneath him. 

“Do you like it when I say things like that, Crowley?”

Crowley groans and says “Do I have to answer that?”

“You want to be good, don’t you?”

Crowley shivers and cries out, “Yesss, yesss, I like it when you say things like that!”

Aziraphale smiles in a rather self-satisfied way and asks, “Why didn’t you say anything before, love?”

Crowley manages to shrug and says, “Eh, didn’t find a good time for it, I guess. Besides, what you wanted was more important to me.”

Aziraphale frowns and says, “Crowley, what you want is important to me, dearest.”

Crowley scoffs and says, “Yes, yeah, Angel, I know. Can we uhm, get on with it, eh?”

Aziraphale still looks a little worried, but a serpentine roll of Crowley’s hips sets him straight on priorities. 

The angel chuckles, a promise in the sound. Crowley hisses “Asssiraphale!” and rolls his hips again. 

Aziraphale slowly starts undressing the demon, lightly kissing every button on his waistcoat, rolling the fabric under his fingers to feel it better. 

Crowley twists and writhes and stares up at Aziraphale with such love in his eyes that the angel feels unbidden tears starting to form in his own. He hides them by bending down and gently kissing Crowley’s throat, working his way down to his collarbones, even as his hands slowly inch Crowley’s shirt up his chest. 

“I love you, do you know that?” Aziraphale kisses a meandering trail to Crowley’s ribs. “I want to tell you, dearest, tell you every minute of every day.”

Aziraphale pulls back a little to admire the quick rise and fall of Crowley’s chest. “All those times I didn't. Well, lovely, I'm going to make it up to you." 

Aziraphale pins down Crowley’s hands, which have started to desperately work their way up to Aziraphale's waist. Crowley hisses, and Aziraphale just smiles wider. 

"Oh, my love. You're so beautiful, Crowley. The most beautiful being in the universe, do you know that?"

Crowley sighs and relaxes underneath him, only to become tense again when Aziraphale gently mouths a nipple.

Crowley’s arms and legs start to flounder, his hands grasping the sheets instead of Aziraphale. The angel notices, and presses a kiss on each hand, as he whispers, “Good boy, so good for me.” Crowley groans as his hands start to turn into claws and the mattress starts to shred.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry!” Crowley gasps.

Aziraphale beams and says, “Oh, lovely, I rather like it.”

Crowley’s hips jerk up, but this time Aziraphale is ready, and he pushes down at the same time. Crowley whines, high and from the back of his throat. 

“A-angel, I’m, I’m clossse.”

Aziraphale leans back, puzzled and Crowley groans at the change in weight distribution. 

“Already, dear?”

Crowley somehow blushes even more and groans, “It’s just a lot, Azi-Assirphale.” He pulls himself together and adds, “Besides, I can’t control it.”

Aziraphale cocks his head and stares thoughtfully at Crowley before responding, “Well, I could.”

Crowley trembles underneath him, claws making contact with the middle layer of the mattress. When he’s recovered enough to talk, he complains, “See? That, that’s not helping, mm?”

Aziraphale smiles and says, “Alright, dear. Come for me.”

Crowley groans. Aziraphale leans down and whispers in his ear, “Come for me, my demon.”

He pulls back quickly to see Crowley do just that, and the sight is everything Aziraphale dreamt it would be. Crowley’s mouth falls open as he silently cries out, eyes tightly shut and heart pounding beneath Aziraphale’s hands. 

When Crowley opens his eyes again, he finds himself being spooned by Azirpahale as the angel gently sniffs his hair.

“Smelling me, Angel?” Crowley croaks. “More my type of thing, eh?”

Aziraphale blushes and confides, “You smell so good, love.”

Crowley rolls out of his embrace and turns back to Aziraphale. “Umm, Angel. ‘M sorry about uh, earlier. Can we, umm, do more stuff?” Crowley makes possibly obscene but definitely unreadably hand gestures and clarifies, “But less emotional? I just, just don’t want to do that, uh, right now.”

Aziraphale smiles and says, “Of course! Anything you want.” 

The angel gets a rather scary gleam in his eye and says, “Although, my dear boy, I have an idea.”

“Ngrhh?”

“I rather fancy recreating that statue of yours.”

“Hrrnk.” The demon replies. 

After a moment he follows that up with, “Umm...Angel. Who’s going to be on top?”

“Well, my wily adversary,” responds Aziraphale with a twinkle in his eye, “I think we’re just going to have to find out.”

Crowley felt a sudden and unavoidable urge to laugh. He does, breaking the intense eye contact with Aziraphale to throw his head back and give a good old cackle. Aziraphale looked somewhat like a confused kitten whose favorite piece of string disappeared. 

“C-Crowley? Erm, what is it?”

Crowley pulls Aziraphale off of the bed and walks him back into the bedroom wall. 

“It’s just that I love you so fucking much, Angel," Crowley growls as he pulls Aziraphale close. 

Aziraphale melts under his touch and whispers, “I love you too.” Then he grabs Crowley’s ass. 

A rather...demonic glint appears in Crowley’s eyes. When he grins, his fangs are clearly displayed. 

“Ohh Aziraphale,” Crowley sings. “It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if that was bad! But leave a comment if you liked it, didn't, or are just chilling. Thanks for reading!


End file.
